changing fate
by Dimensional Gallery God
Summary: demons are meant to be unhappy and miserable as long as they live right? but what if there was an exception made for one demon? what would happen? read to find out


Twelve year old Naruto Uzumaki was usually a "happy" person. However, what people failed to realize was that it was all a mask. The happy-go-lucky guy everyone knows is not real. His public personality is all a front to keep people at arm's length from him.

The real Naruto is a very bitter soul. He is cynic and pessimistic, though not that anybody would know that or care. As we zoom in on said soul we notice him being chased by a mob.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
_WITH NARUTO_  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Naruto sighed mentally as he dodged a kunai tossed by a drunken shinobi. 'When are they going to learn that you can't trick a fox?' he thought reaching into the air and catching another kunai and chucking it back into the crowd where it nailed a chunin between the eyes killing him instantly. Turning a corner he ducked behind a false section of brick wall. As the group turned the corner, they were still screaming for him to stop and take his punishment. When they reached the end of the alley they stopped and began looking furiously for him.

Stepping out from behind the false section of wall he got to the mouth of the alley and whistled sharply. The mob hearing him whistle turned around and spotted their prey. However, what they failed to realize was that the pitch at which Naruto had whistled was a signal. Within seconds the mob charged him all at once. But, they were stopped by two squads of ANBU black ops that appeared out of nowhere and restrained everyone in the mob.

As Naruto approached the mob he was stopped by a hand that was laid on his shoulder. "I think that that is enough Naruto-kun. ANBU take them to Ibiki and Anko. Find out whatever they know. Also, all shinobi in this mob, your ninja license is gone. Your chakra will be sealed and you will be exiled from this village." As the Sandaime finished, the ANBU and mob members disappeared in a column of smoke.

"I was perfectly within legal right to attack them Hiruzen" Naruto said shrugging off the Sandaime's hand. "You do know how I absolutely despise your meddling in my affairs" Naruto said walking away. Hiruzen went to say something but was cut off when Naruto turned and glared him with the chips of ice that were once eyes the purest of blue and so full of happiness. "I quit as Captain of Squad Zero and quit ANBU. Actually, scratch that" Hiruzen eyes lit up with hope "I quit as a member of Konoha's shinobi corps. Have a suck life Hiruzen." Naruto made a half ram sign and disappeared in a column of flame.

For the first time in a long time, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, looked lifeless. His surrogate grandson had told him off and had did what he had feared would never happen. Then he did another thing he had not done in years, he broke down into tears.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
_WITH NARUTO_  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Naruto sighed as collapsed on his bed inside the Namikaze Estate. Rubbing his temples, he tried unsuccessfully to stave off a migraine. Sighing loudly, he got up and went into the bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet, he searched for the bottle of Tylenol. Cursing when he couldn't find he closed the medicine cabinet. Going back into his bedroom, he went into his night stand pulled out the two items he needed, a pipe and a plastic bag with what looked like tobacco1. Stuffing the tobacco into his pipe, he lit it and took a deep inhale. Releasing it, he sighed as he felt it already begin to lessen his migraine. Picking up his laptop, he put his password and waited for it to load. Opening the document he needed, he continued where he had left off before he was rudely interrupted. Tapping a bit of ash into the ash tray, he continued into the night. By the time he finished, it was half past two in the morning. Feeling his tenant stir, he decided he might as well talk to it. Saving the document, he entered a meditative position, closed his eyes and slowed his breathing.

When he opened his eyes next he was standing in the middle of a beautiful clearing full of Sakura tree's in full bloom. The wind rustled through the wind causing a multitude of Sakura petals to fill the air. Walking forward at a leisurely pace, he soon came upon a fence. Crossing through the fence brought him to a completely different setting. Dead trees filled the area and it was dark as night with only the moonlight to guide him. Coming across the cave he was looking for, he walked right in and grabbed a lit torch from the wall.

Navigating the halls made him wonder what woke his tenant from its usually long sleep. When he stopped he was in front of a traditional Japanese house. Slipping his shoes off at the first screen door, he made his way past the other rooms and went directly up stairs to the master bedroom.

"Akira, where are you?" Naruto asked poking his head into the door frame.

"In the bathroom, out in a moment" a female voice responded. "Take a seat." Naruto shrugged and sat down on the queen size bed in the center of the room. A moment later an absolute angel stepped into the room. Long red hair with black highlights reached her knees, two long stands faming her heart shaped face. The one thing that really stood about her was her bust. Naruto wagered mentally she was about a DD. Golden eyes complimented her bronzed skin. The black kimono she wore was decorated with roses and falling Sakura petals.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**  
_WITH AKIRA ONE HOUR EARLIER_  
**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Akira sighed as she popped her back. Yawning as she stepped into the shower, she began to ponder her dream. It was… strange to say the least. What disturbed her was that it left her with a foreboding feeling about what was to come.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**  
_PRESENT TIME_  
**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Naruto, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here at this hour of the morning?" she asked hugging him lightly before taking a seat beside him.

"Felt you were up and I had nothing to do so I thought I'd pay you a visit. Unless, my presence isn't wanted then I could leave now." As he went to stand up Akira pulled him tight to her side.

"No, that's not what I meant! I mean why are you still up? I figured you would be asleep by now" Akira said laying her head on top of his. She inhaled his scent lightly, blood and…. She couldn't figure the other two parts.

"It's nature and cologne. Blood, cologne and nature" Naruto said laying his head on her chest.

"How'd you know what I was thinking?" she asked pulling him closer to her.

"You live with someone for long enough and soon enough you can guess what they're thinking about" Naruto answered in a deadpan voice. "Besides, you do this every time I come see you." Akira chuckled sheepishly.

"Gomen. I can't help it. I can't explain why but it has a calming effect on me. Just like I know I have a calming effect on you" she retorted. Naruto just chuckled quietly.

"Of course you have a calming effect on me. You've seen me through all the shit I've been through and have been the main reason for my continued sanity, my angel and saving grace." Akira blushed deeply and buried her face in his hair, which only made Naruto chuckle deeply.

"I wouldn't say angel" Akira muttered into his hair. "Wouldn't say saving grace either. I'm the reason you get treated the way you do." Naruto sighed, knowing that she was on her self-blame train of thought. Unwrapping himself from her grasp, he put one hand under her chin and gently pushed it making Akira look at him.

"How many times must I say it? You are **NOT** at fault. Your family was murdered before your eyes. Revenge was righteous and justified." Akira's eyes brightened a bit at his words. "Besides, I have this incredibly beautiful and sexy woman who is not only my best friend but also the woman I would go to Hell and back for." Akira's eyes lit up with a lot of affection before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Naruto responded in the same manner by wrapping his hands around her waist, pulled her tight against his chest and returned the passion tenfold. When they separated Akira rested her forehead on his. "Would I do that if you were such a cold and heartless demon?" Naruto asked laying his head in the crook of her neck.

"No, but you can turn the blackest heart warm and pure" she said as she inhaled his scent deeply and sighed contentedly. Naruto didn't answer and was content to just rock them both as the morning hours went by. When he heard her soft even breathing signifying that Akira had fallen asleep, he picked her up gently and placed her under the bed covers.

Pushing a bang out her eyes, he sighed and kissed her forehead. "I promise you, you're going to get out of this seal. Even if it kills me" Naruto said quietly as he gently stroked her cheek. Akira only leaned into his touch and mumbled his name. Sparing one last kiss on her forehead, he dismissed himself from his mindscape.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**  
_REAL WORLD_  
**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Opening his eyes he cast his glance toward the clock beside his bed. The clock read quarter to seven. Cracking his back he headed towards his bathroom to take a shower. Adjusting the water temperature he began to ponder his agenda for the day. Stepping into the water he hissed as it first hit his body. Getting used to the water he began to wash his hair. "Have to seal everything in the library so the douche bags on the council could claim shinobi orientated equipment should belong to shinobi. Have to close accounts at the bank and seal all the money in a scroll. Seal all the weapons and armor in the vault while I have time. Get rid of the seals covering the grounds. Oi vey, so much to do and so little time to do it" Naruto muttered as he stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel to dry off.

Once dry he shoved on his black slacks, red muscle shirt, socks and combat boots. Creating a shadow clone he directed it to head to the closest shinobi store and buy all the sealing scrolls they had. It took off once it had its order. Making his way to the foyer he strapped his katana diagonally across his back and his wazikashi's to his lower back, one handle each facing the opposite direction for a quick draw. Grabbing his trench coat he tossed it on and set course for the basement.

Finding the correct seal inscribed on the wall he pushed chakra into it. The stones began to fade away and revealed a giant metal vault. Biting his thumb, he swiped the bloody digit down the column of seals. Stepping back a few feet, he watched the vault door opened. Whistling as the light died, he took a mental inventory of the contents. There are twelve shelves of assorted weapons, ten shelves of complete armors, twenty scrolls on various weapons styles and the huge display case with seals covering the entirety of it. Inside the display case is hundreds of three pronged kunai and one massive scroll with yellow trim around the edges.

The clone that he had sent to the shinobi returned and dropped the scrolls at Naruto's feet. Creating a few more shadow clones, he turned and addressed the clones. "Alright boys get to sealing everything in her." The clones saluted and got to work. Naruto sighed, kneaded the bridge of nose and left the vault to begin removing the seals on and around the compound.


End file.
